Harry's Melody
by WhimsicalBreeze3897
Summary: Harry has another girl in his life. Yes it is a OC. she starts out from the beginning. Her name is Melody and she is a music fanatic. Like the title? rated T for violence and mild cursing. Yeah, she is her fathers daughter.read then review! Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Good news everybody, I'M REWRITING THIS PIECE OF RUBBISH!~ Personally, I hate it. Hate EVERYTHANG about it! Melody- is fixed. No more Ron/Mel. It pisses me off. MUCHO pissing off the author. NOW A BETTER STORY! THANKS TO YOUR REVIEWS THAT MADE ME REALIZE THE OTHER ONE SUCKED! Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this WHOLE story that somebody copywrited... so that goes for all Harry Potter things, Twilight, Ben 10, Outsiders, Treasure Planet/Treasure Island, or anything else I could ever think of that I would put in this story. ENJOY! If you don't... Whatever I don't give a crap. **

I don't know much besides the fact my parents are gone. When I was a baby my mother was killed and my father disappeared. I live in a STUPID orphanage.

I dislike it greatly, though that is a huge understatement.

I keep to myself around here. I'm kind of shy, only because I'm worried people will think I'm a freak. When I was little I made things happen.

Once, I got really sad and it started raining, then Juliana called me a nature freak and I got real mad and it started thundering... lightning came from my fist when I punched the wall... That was probably the most awkward day of my life.

I was only seven so don't blame me for being a freak. Only Ms. Christopher and I know my secret, which I'm a mermaid that is. She's one person who actually likes me. She runs the orphanage, but unlike in _Annie _she's really nice.

The sound of footsteps wakes me from my trance like state. I look at the door and it's Ms. Christopher.

"There's somebody here to see you Melody." She says with a look of confusion on her face. My expression must match hers because I'm confused as well. Nobody ever came to see me, unless it was the police. It couldn't be, I hadn't done anything wrong lately.

"OK Ms. Christopher." We walked downstairs into her office in silence. She opened the door and there was a man. A very old man might I say. She had long white hair and an even longer beard to match. He was wearing what looked like robes that I would only see at Halloween time. He spoke with a kind voice when he said,

"Melody Black I presume?" I nodded my head in response. "I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is a school for wizards and witches, magical people, like you."

"With all due respect sir, but there can't be such things as magic and wizards."

"But there are such things as mermaids." He must have noticed my look of shock because he said, "Do not fret my dear, I wont ship you off to some laboratory. Mermaids are magical creatures too. Along with unicorns, centaurs, hippogriffs, and- well, you'll learn all about that in Hogwarts. You see my dear, you are a witch. Before you protest I must ask you something. Have you ever made things happen when you were sad or angry?"

"Yes but I thought that just came with the whole mermaid ordeal."

"No my dear, the controlling, heating, and freezing of water yes, but other things are not. You see, Hogwarts teaches young witches and wizards how to channel and control that magic and to use it for good, though some have chosen the wrong path. Now that man was Lord Voldemort. He killed many innocent muggles, non-magical folk, and muggle borns, a person with magical abilities born from a muggle. This also included more wizards and witches including Lily and James Potter, and your mother."

"Who are Lily and James Potter?" I should've asked about my mother but I wanted to know why these people were out of the norm. '

"They are the parents of The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. He's just about your age. His mother sacrificed herself for him out for pure love. Voldemort hit them with the killing curse and Harry survived with just a mere lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. After he and his mother were hit she died, he lived, and Voldemort vanished forever."

"That poor boy, I'm sure he hears that too often though."

"Yes, the whole wizarding world knows his name, though he doesn't. Hagrid, our keeper of keys and grounds, is telling him right about now about Hogwarts and his parents and Voldemort and how he got his scar as we speak... I hope." I slid into one of the principal's office like chairs and think this over. I'm a witch? This is probably just a dream, another one of my idiotic fantasies about finally leaving this place.

"Oh yes, I have a letter for you, Melody." Dumbledore hanged a beige envelope sealed with wax with a symbol I can only guess is for Hogwarts. I open it carefully and I begin to read it.

_Dear Ms. Black_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

I look at the second piece of fragile paper and it does indeed have a list of items.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"I have no idea where to get any of this."

"I will escort you to Diagon Alley, where all the supplies can be found. Please, pack your things and meet me at the front door."

"Yes sir." I went down the hall, up the stairs to where I shared a room with many other girls. I went to my dresser to a trunk with the name BLACK engraved in the side. I throw the clothes and little belongings I had in there and headed for the stairs when Juliana stops me.

"You're finally getting adopted? Somebody actually wanted you?" I just pushed past her and said,

"You're still here aren't you?" I smiled and went down the stairs to start my new life as Melody Black, the witch.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

**Please review, I like getting them. They make me feel writey . Though 'writey' isn't actually a word, I feel it now so another chapter is getting thrown your way! Maybe.. DUN DUN DUNNN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go chapter two! I'm excited, this one is WAY better! I think so. BLASHDFAEUPFBHAJHFEU9HFU. Disclaimer- 1****st**** chapter **

I went downstairs and to my surprise, he wasn't there. Oh no, it was all some dumb prank. I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole orphanage. I looked around to see if Ms. Christopher was coming to say something along the lines of, 'You fool, I can't believe you fell for that!' But all I saw was Dumbledore looking at one of my paintings on the wall.

"Melody, you painted this?" It was the one of the beautiful forest clearing with flowers, green grass, and a small pond in the middle with lush trees surrounding it all. He must've known I painted it because I signed my name in the bottom right corner.

"Yes sir, just last month actually."

"This is marvelous! Would you paint me something for my office?"

"Yes sir, anytime!" I really like this fellow, he's not some creepy old git, he's like a happy crazy grandpa. I could tell he has this impression on most people just bye our short conversation.

"Well we best be off to Diagon Alley. Say your last goodbyes my dear." I went up to Ms. Christopher and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for taking care of me for eleven years, even though it's been... strange for the both of us."

"Oh sweetheart, it has been wonderful having you here. You filled these gloomy halls with beautiful paintings and your laughter." I smiled the turned to the Headmaster.

"Will I really never return?"

"No child, you will be staying at Hogwarts from now on. Through the summer and holidays as well. If you don't like the idea of that then you could return here." I loved Ms. Christopher and all, but there were so many other people, about 30 plus girls, that hate me.

"It sounds like a dream to me." He chuckled out a laugh that would make anybody smile. Then he turned to Ms. Christopher and said, "You don't mind me stealing her away do you?"

"Not at all, I'm glad she's finally found her place." She threw me one last smile before the Professor spoke up again.

"Melody, I want you to grab onto my arm and do not let go no matter what. Grab hold of your trunk too." I held onto his forearm and I heard a loud crack. I felt like something was pulling on my naval. It finally stopped and I looked around to see we were in a town. It was small, but I appreciated its homey feeling. I turned to Dumbledore and he was smiling again.

"How are you feeling child?"

"Kind of dizzy, what in the love Mike was that?"

"That was side-along apparition. We've just disapparated from the orphanage and apparated into Diagon Alley, understand?" I nodded. "You did very well might I say. Most people vomit the first time."

"I can't imagine why." I could. It felt like I was being sucked through a straw. I did not enjoy it very much.

"Well were here now and there is Hagrid with Harry now." We walked over to an extremely large man and a small skinny boy. His broken glasses and messy black hair almost hid his extremely green eyes. The larger of the two must have been at least eight feet tall with messy dark brown hair with a matching beard. He looks really friendly though, despite his... largeness. He spoke in a hearty voice with a 'west country' accent that sounded almost like a pirate.

"Hello Head Master, this must be little Melody! This here is Harry; you'll both be in the same year so at least you'll know somebody." I looked at Harry and he looked back at me, I got really shy there and looked down at my old beat up sneakers. "Well we'll be going off now. See you at Hogwarts Professor." Professor Dumbledore vanished there without a trace. Harry spoke for the first time and said, "Hagrid, I haven't got any money." I realized I didn't either, how were we going to pay for books and other necessities?

"Now you two don't worry about any of that. You both have quite a large amount of money left for you in your Gringotts vaults." We walked down the long street to a tall building with a large capital 'G' on the front above to door. We went in and there were little wrinkly people everywhere. Harry spoke up once more,

"Uh, Hagrid, what exactly are these things?"

"They're goblins Harry. Clever as they come goblins, but not the most friendly a beast. Best stay close you two." I walked a little closer to Hagrid's side and he put his large hand on my tiny shoulder. We walked up to one sitting at a tall podium like desk writing with a quill pen.

Hagrid cleared his throat and the small creature lifted its head up. Hagrid spoke for Harry and me.

"Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Melody Black would like the make a withdrawal." The goblin made put its quill into an inkwell and said to us,

"Ah, and do Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Melody Black have their keys?" Hagrid looked up and remembered something,

"Oh, wait a minute. Got them right here somewhere." He dug around in his seemingly never ending pocket until he pulled out two small, in his hand, beautiful gold keys. "Aha! There're the little devils! Oh and there's something else as well." He pulled out a letter and said, "Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what, in vault you-know-which." He handed him the letter. The goblin nodded at him.

We traveled on some sort of platform on a track. It would have been fun if I hadn't been so creeped out by the goblin. We came to a stop. I looked at the huge metal doors side by side. Each had a number on it. The left saying '687' and the right '688.'

The goblin got off the 'cart' and made his way to the left vault. Hagrid gave him the lamp then the key and he opened the door with a series of large clicks. Inside there was a great amount of cold coins.

"Harry, this one is yours. You didn't think your mom and dad would leave you stone cold broke did you? Same thing goes for you Melody; you have about the same amount." Hagrid told us. After Hagrid got Harry a suitable amount of money we did the same for me. I also had a huge pile of gold coins. I can't believe it. I'm filthy rich! Strange how things work out.

We went back on the 'cart' and went a short ways to vault 713.

"What's in there Hagrid?" I wondered.

"I can't tell you Melody. Very secret, Hogwarts business."

The goblin used his unnaturally long nail to open this door. It was eerie, especially the noise. Inside there was but only a small wrapped package, which Hagrid swiftly picked up and shoved into his large pocket. He turned to us once more.

"Best not mention this to anyone." We both nodded in acceptance, and with that he patted his pocked and we made to leave the large vicinity.

The rest of the trip Harry and I had become great friends, and for that I was very grateful. After we had gotten all our books, robes, and other items our lists we had but one thing left, a wand.

We went to a shop called 'Ollivanders.' Hagrid left us there because he had one more thing to do and he would meet us after. We went in and it was full of shelves that looked like book shelves but held thin rectangular boxes.

"Hello? Hello?" Harry called out. We heard a sliding noise and out of the shelves came an old man on a ladder.

"I wondered when I would be seeing you, Mr. Potter." He got off the ladder and walked towards us. "I sold both your parents their wands in their day. You are Melody Black now aren't you?" He said turning to me.

"Yes sir, how did you know?"

"You look just like your mother dear, and Harry, you have your mother's eyes." This guy must really like people. He walked over to the shelves and started picking out boxes. I assumed he was going by what our parents have gotten. He came pack with three boxes in each of his hands.

He gave me three of them and three to Harry. The first one he took out of the box and handed to me, was the right one. I couldn't believe it was that easy. Mine as an 11 inch Indian Rosewood with a unicorn tail core.

Harry wasn't as easy as I was. Harry broke several objects on the first two. The third, however; was the one for him. You could feel the magic in the air. But Ollivander seemed worried.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"This particular wand has but one brother. The core of that wand is a phoenix feather. That very phoenix gave but only two. One in yours, and one in you-know-who's. Yes your wand's brother was the one that killed your parents and gave you that scar.

We heard a tapping on the window and Hagrid was there holding up two bird cages. One containing a white owl, and the other a black one. Happy birthday Harry! And a late birthday to you Melody! I turned to Harry and said,

"I didn't know it was your birthday."

"People don't normally fuss over my birthday. This is the first birthday present I've ever gotten."

"Well let's go see it!" We paid Ollivander and rand out the door to Hagrid. He explained that he wanted to get Harry something for his birthday but the shop keeper said that Hedwig, as Harry named his, did not want to be sold without her brother Amadeus, as I named him. Harry got the white owl and I got the black.

That night we stayed at the leaky cauldron. Harry and I shared a room and Hagrid had his own. The next morning we got up and left for the train station. When we got there Hagrid exclaimed that he was late and took off leaving us with our tickets. But Harry and I were confused; the ticket said Platform 9 ¾. I didn't think there was such a thing.

When Harry spoke up Hagrid was already gone.

**CHAPTER TWO! I'm writing chapter three right now. It might be up today, tomorrow, or the next day. It's summer so I can write all I want! Review please! Thank you **_**T.T24**_** for adding my story to there alert thingy. It made me happy so I finished this chapter. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok chapter three. This is going to be a long one. HAVE FUNN icky- Disclaimer- 1****st**** chapter. Read on.**

Harry and I went up to a director and asked him where the platform was.

"Platform 9 ¾, go take your joke tickets somewhere else." He gave us the tickets and I was happy he didn't rip them up the nasty bloke. We walked away and we heard a red-haired woman with apparently her family, guessing by the matching red hair, say, "Come along now, platform 9 ¾ this way!"

So we followed them, not like a stalker though. They stopped at a pillar between platforms 9 and 10. She sent the oldest of them through it first. He just ran straight into the wall and disappeared into it. I was astonished that this is actually possible. She called him Percy so I'm assuming that's his name.

_Well duh it's his name._ I thought. Why am I being mean to myself in my thoughts?

Oh well next she sent twins, Fred and George through after them confusing her, and me as well, about their names. Harry then decided to speak for us.

"Excuse me, could you please tell us how to..." he trailed off pointing to the pillar.

"Oh it's quite alright deary. It's Ron's first year as well." She gestured to a young red haired boy about Harry's height with a round happy face with freckles. Roger, a rather rude yet funny 13 year old boy from the orphanage, would have called him a 'ginger.' We exchanged shy waves as I'm no good with strangers.

"All you have to do," she started explaining, "Is walk straight into the middle of that post between platforms 9 and 10." I nodded, it's simple enough. I was a little unsure but after seeing the boys from before do it and Harry do it just now I'm slightly reassured. The kind woman put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm Molly by the way, Molly Weasley. I knew your mother and father. Your mother was always hesitant when it came to this. Don't worry dear, it will be fine. Ron and I are right behind you."

"Thank you ma'am you're awfully kind." I really hope I didn't sound rude or anything. She smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up as I walked swiftly towards the post. As I did so I heard her say to her youngest son,

"You best be nice to her Ronald. I have just made it my responsibility to look out for her and Harry." I smiled knowing I have somebody worrying for me. My thoughts flickered back to Ms. Christopher and I realized I had an owl and I could send her letters. She'll be very confused but I'll tell her about Amadeus she'll understand. I looked around in search for Harry when something bumped into my back. I turned around to see Ron there looking very red.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you-" I cut him off saying,

"It's ok it was an accident. I'm Melody, Melody Black." I said putting my hand out for him to shake. I'm surprised by my new found courage.

"Ron, Ron Weasley. Though, you probably already figured that out by now. I'm sorry if my mom seemed a little too pushy."

"No, absolutely not, she's wonderful. If I had a mom I'd want her to be just like her." I regretted what I said the moment I said it, though I do feel like I can trust this boy.

"My mom misses your mother something awful. They were good friends. There's a picture of her and my mom in my living room, sorry that's a little weird."

"I don't think it is, I think it's a sign."

"A sign, of what exactly?"

"That we're going to be good friends." I said smiling at him. He smiled back at me.

"I agree completely." We linked arms and walked up to the train. The conductor told us to leave our stuff our here so we did. I had a fair amount of money in my pockets already. I've never been the type to carry a purse. My old hand-me-down jeans always have sufficient pocket space.

We hopped on the train and looked for a compartment. All of them were full except one had one person in it. Ron opened it and we saw Harry sitting there looking at all the parents. I could tell he wishes his were here, I wish mine were.

"Hi, mind if we sit, everywhere else is full." Ron said.

"Of course." I sat next to Ron seeing I already spent the night with Harry (not like that) and decided to give my new friend some 'Melody time.'

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

"Harry, Harry Potter." I fought the urge to say Bond, James Bond. Haha I funny.

"No way, do you have the.." He trailed off gesturing to his forehead. I realized he was talking about the scar. Harry lifted his messy black hair and I saw the scar clearly for the second time. We had talked a lot last night. I remember our conversations that got us a lot closer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on my bed that's right next to Harry's. We were told by Hagrid to go to sleep immediately for we had an early rise to look forward too, yippee. I was way to excited to go to sleep so I was sitting on my bed reading _The Outsiders_ by S. E. Hinton when Harry stepped out of the bathroom with his pajamas on. He sat on his bed and told me,

"I'm way to excited to go to sleep. How about you"

"Definitely, I'm also worried."

"What's there to worry about, bad grades?"

"No, it's just, I'm not all that good at making friends. I don't want to be all alone."

"Well I'm your friend and I'll make sure you're never alone." (A/N AWWWWWW)

"Thank you Harry you are a good friend." He blushed at this and I changed the subject for his sake.

"So where are you from?"

"Little Whinging, in Surrey."

"Me too." (A/N I'm not being unoriginal it's important they're from the same town. ITS CRUCIAL loll bye now happy reading 3)

"Are you really? I've never seen you around the town or in school."

"I live in an orphanage, I get home schooled. I only leave the place to go grocery shopping with Ms. Christopher, the woman who owns the orphanage, and to go to the park."

"I might have seen you at the park, but if you don't mind me asking, where are your parents."

"My mother was killed by 'Lord Voldemort.' I still don't know what his deal is. I don't even know why he killed her. It's stupid if you ask me. I don't even know what the heck happened to my father."

"Voldemort killed my parents too, though you probably know that already."

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore told me this morning. That's probably how you got your scar, right?" He nodded.

"So why aren't you wearing pajamas?" I looked down at myself. I was wearing a tank top and jeans.

"This is what I normally wear. It saves the orphanage lots of money."

"Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"No, I practically live in jeans, but I do dress up when the time calls for it."

"Cool, I normally just get my cousin Dudley's old clothes. He's really fat though." He said smiling. We both burst out in laughter.

"How is your life at home? Who takes care of you now that your parents are gone?"

"My aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon, though they are very bad at it."

"Oh?"

"They treat me like a slave! You know where my room is? In a cupboard under the staircase, and to top it off, Dudley is a brat. His parents treat him like a prince."

"Wow that's tough. I've always thought the ones who have it rough come out tough, smart, and ready for what life throws at them."

"You know, you may have a point. Either that or you've lost your mind."

"I believe I have. Have you seen it anywhere?"

"I think it may be on the roof!"

"TO THE ROOF THEN!" I shouted and jumped up on my bed only to fall off still laughing. Harry got up and helped me when Hagrid came in.

"Didn't I tell you two to get some shut eye?"

"We can't it's on the roof."

"What is Melody?"

"My MIIIINNNDDD!" I screamed and Harry and I started laughing hysterically. Hagrid chucked and left the room after telling us to go to sleep.

We fell back onto Harry's bed and both fit seeing as I'm just a small child and he is obviously malnourished by those demons he calls aunt and uncle.

"You never told me about your home life."

"I can say it wasn't great but I was relatively happy. Besides Juliana, she was a right foul she-devil."

"Oh really, tell me more about this vicious beast."

"She always made fun of me. She called me a loser, a Goth chick, annoying, a freak. She is cruel. Though I had a slim amount of friends, I always had Ms. Christopher. She ran the orphanage. She was always like a mother to me. There was one boy, his name was Tyler. He was my best friend, but when he got adopted by a doctor and his wife, I never saw him again."

"That must be rough, losing your best friend."

"It must be rough to have lost your parents."

"You lost yours too."

"Well at least I don't have to live with horrible people like your aunt and uncle, no offence."

"Oh none taken, I don't mind if you talk down about them. It should be a worldwide sport." We both laughed at this. Knowing I could talk to him with ease makes me realize we're going to be good friends.

"Harry, are you scared to be going to this school filled with people we don't know?"

"A little, but remember Melody, you'll always have me."

"And you'll always have me. I can tell we're going to be good friends."

"Best friends." I walked over to my bed and got under the covers and Harry did the same in his.

"Good night Harry."

"Good night Melody." I smiled as I fell asleep in the warmth of the blankets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Bringing us back, we were at the part when they are on the train and Harry shows Ron his scar. **

Harry lifted his messy bangs to show Ron his thin lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Wicked." Ron said. I rolled my eyes knowing he must think of Harry as a celebrity. I elbowed him a little as to tell him to come off it. I felt bad for Harry, I'm sure it must be strange for everybody to know about him before he even did.

The door opened for us to see a kind looking old lady pushing a cart of sorts.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" Ron held up a wrapped sandwich.

"No thanks, I'm all set." He said reluctantly.

"We'll take the lot." Harry said taking out coins from his pants pocket.

"I'll help pay, Harry." Harry and I paid for the sweets and we were munching happily and talking when a girl with brown bushy hair came in and asked us,

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy Neville's lost one."

"No sorry, would you like an extra set of eyes to help you look?" I offered. I really wanted to help. I remember when my dog Kita died. I don't want somebody else to be without their pet.

"Of course, the more the better." I stood up to go with her. "Hermione Granger by the way."

"Melody Black." I shook her hand

"Nice to meet you and, you are?" She looked at the boys.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley." (LOL I wrote weaslet first XD)

"Pleasure," She didn't look too thrilled with Ron... don't know why. "You have dirt on you're nose, did you know? Just there." She said to Ron while gesturing to her nose. I spoke up incase Ron says anything harsh.

"We should get going Hermione."

"Yes we should. You should put your robes on. I expect we'll be arriving soon."

With that we left on the wild toad hunt, darn toad.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**I know this is sort of short but I did my best. I worked really hard on this and I didn't watch the movie and get the words I've just watched it SOOOO many times I can pretty much recite the whole thing. (HP NERD ALERT) Haha good night all. **

**BTW- REVIEWS! REVIEWS ARE WHAT I NEED!**


End file.
